Reflection
by Hieru
Summary: Schuldich agonizes over the last possible day he may spend with his beloved. One shot; inspired by Aerosmith's I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing, Schuldich x Aya. Please R&R, thank you!


_**Disclaimer**__: The setting and characters of Weiss Kreuz belongs to Koyasu-san and Project Weiss © I do not know these fine gents from Japan, nor do I claim these characters are mine at all. There will be no need for international lawsuits, since I am a flat broke otaku that just like to torture these characters. With that said, please enjoy this ficcie and all C&C are desperately needed and welcomed! Thank you! ^_^_

**Instruction**: If you have the song "I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing" by Aerosmith, please put it on as you read this fanfiction. This is not a songfic, per se, since no lyrics are introduced or integrated throughout the story, but it is just an inspiration and is best viewed with the song as the background music. Thank you! ^_^

**Reflection**  
_(an Inspiration from "I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing" by Aerosmith)_

- _**Hieru Youko**_  
August 4, 2003

The night was young, and the large window beside the bed was opened slightly. Humidity wasn't that bad, and even though it was mid-August, the night was cool and comfortable. Turning on the air condition would be a waste of money. The smooth, cool air caressed the leaves of the evergreens in the pot on the windowsill, and the flaming red hair on the pillows.

He brushed the red hair away from the boy's face lovingly, and pulled the blankets from the boy's waist up to his neck. 'Don't want the kitten to catch a cold, especially during summer,' he thought to himself. Unlike the usual facade the boy wore at day, in sleep his face was angelic. Peaceful, serene, with a little smile tugging on his lips.

He wondered what the kitten was dreaming of? His sister? His past life?

Him?

Nah.

Taking a strand of the long red hair into his hand, the German kissed it lightly, wondering why the boy had decided to grow it. That lame excuse of 'too lazy to get to the barber's' wasn't flying, but he didn't want to probe. He must have his reasons. Besides, the boy hated it when he probed his mind, even for harmless reasons.

Aya, his Abyssinian. His silly - cold outside, sweet inside - kitten.

Someone he must kill tomorrow.

The thought pained the Mastermind. Aya was shocked to see him coming over tonight, especially when it was evident that tomorrow would be the night that they face each other once and for all. The night that both teams would fight against each other 'til everyone perished. Hell, even him, Schuldich-the-ever-life-mocking-German, had trouble understanding why he did it. But such thoughts are for Crawford to worry about. He lives for now.

He winced when he saw Aya's naked chest as he came in through the window, bandaged across with blood oozing out. Without a word he grabbed the gauze and forced the boy to sit down, cut open the bandage easily and started over again. The wound was nasty, and if it had been just one inch to the right... He'd be attending his kitten's funeral rather than standing there, fuming, and patching him up.

Why did the two of them belong in such a dangerous profession? Oh, yeah... He wanted to make the world 'a better place,' and Aya wanted to kill 'Dark Beasts' such as him.

Really, if you think about it, it's kind of funny.

Chuckling bitterly to himself, he lit a cigarette, and inhaled the toxic smoke into his lungs before blowing it out. Aya frowned slightly, and turned away from Schuldich, burying his face into the pillow, never once waking up. He hated the smoke, and so did Schuldich. But sometimes a cigarette helps, barely, but it does. Of course, sex does more, and he just wore the boy out completely, so that wasn't an option anymore.

He watched the boy's figure closely. What if... What if he died tomorrow? What if Aya died? What if they both did? Horrendous images of bullets penetrating Aya's body, since Crawford would be, no doubt, fighting him, he shuddered and reached out, rolling Aya back over to face him. His kitten mewled, and nuzzled his palm as he stroked that soft, pale cheek. The bandages were taken off today, insisted by Schuldich, and now the ugly wound was exposed to the air and to the moonlight. He glided his long fingers down the boy's chest, and gently traced the wound with his nails.

"Mmn.." Aya moaned softly at the pain, frowned, and shifted slightly. Schuldich snapped his hand back, not wanting to wake the kitten up. He looked so cute just sleeping peacefully next to him. So innocent... like the boy he ought to be, had Takatori, his former employer, not killed his family. Then again, if the bastard hadn't, they wouldn't be here now. What a dilemma.

Bending down, Schuldich placed feathery kisses on Aya's lips, on that up-tugged corner, on those closed eyelids, and finally, returned to those soft lips that no one had tasted other than him. He nibbled on the boy's bottom lip, biting it softly to make it bloody red. Like a rose, the flower that constantly reminded him of this little kitten. Last time he saw an orange-red Abyssinian kitty, he wanted it but it was already sold to somebody else. He told himself then that if he did buy the kitty he'd treat it like it was his and Aya's child, since it is his color and Aya's code kitty. And it was so cute, too.

Sleep hit him heavily, he yawned and stretched. Aya shifted slightly, moving closer to him for the heat as the wind started to get colder. Reaching over, Schuldich closed the window, and lay down, bringing the younger redhead into his arms, holding the chilly body into his, giving him warmth. Might be his last time. He listened to the rhythmic heartbeat of his lover, and felt the soft, steady breath on his chest. He felt like having some coffee suddenly, since he didn't want to go to sleep at all. He wanted to remember Aya, from his bright, shining red hair, to that pair of amethyst that only melt when they focus on him, to those sweet, thin lips that looked so adorable when calling his name, and that delicate, graceful body. Everything. Just everything.

He blinked away the urge for some rest once more, and tightened his arms around the slender youth. No, he didn't want to sleep yet, he told himself. He had to spend the night remembering this beautiful orchid, for when day breaks, he couldn't be sure if he'd ever see him again. Schuldich bit his lower lip, hoping the pain would keep him awake. He prayed to the God he had forsaken for too long. Just a little bit longer, just a tiny little bit..

The sun crept up slowly from the east, as rays of sunlight shot through the jungle of concrete. No matter how humanity has changed nature, the sun will always be beautiful in its majestic glory. Heavenly light splashed onto Aya, outlining his features, making him almost too surreal. Ethereal.

God, he could just stay like this, in this moment, forever...

But he's Schwartz. Darkness. His kitten was Weiss. Light.

Black and White. Never blend.

Not even God could help him.

_**~~ (c) Hieru Youko  
Silver **_


End file.
